


Frelling Genii

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: Sheppard’s team is captured, and it doesn’t lead to anything good...





	Frelling Genii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KagekaNecavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/gifts).



> This story was written for 2018 SGA Secret Santa Exchange in LJ for KagekaNecavi. I’ve done my best to give you something you like, and I sincerely hope you do enjoy it.

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** Frelling Genii

 **Summary:** Sheppard’s team is captured, and it doesn’t lead to anything good...

 **Genre:** friendship, romance, holiday fic, SGA Secret Santa

 **Season/episode:** SG: Atlantis, season 4

 **Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (season 1 to 5)

 **Pairing/relationships:** John Sheppard & Rodney McKay (friendship), John Sheppard & Teyla Emmagan (friendship), John Sheppard & Ronon Dex (friendship), John Sheppard/MC of your choice (romance)

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Violence and torture (show’s average level of it).

 **Disclaimer:** Read profile

 **Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to Amycat8733 for beta-reading the story for me and being awesome.

 **Comments:** This story was written for 2018 SGA Secret Santa Exchange in LJ for KagekaNecavi. I’ve done my best to give you something you like, and I sincerely hope you do enjoy it.

It will have a second part in which we’ll discover Sheppard’s partner and we’ll get some romance. Here I wanted to leave it a mystery so KagekaNecavi could imagine whomever they want in that role.

* * *

 

**Frelling Genii**

Winter Nondenominational Celebration was about to happen in less than 24 hours. Elizabeth had created it the first year when they were all trapped in Pegasus hoping to uplift the morale and it had become tradition. Famous even. Stargate personnel came from all over two galaxies or so to participate. In fact, this year SG1 and General O’Neill would be attending… and Sheppard’s partner! Who was an absolute mystery; no one knew who they were, and it had become the hottest rumor in the city and the biggest and most lucrative bet.

Jack was not only going to visit the Atlantis festivities as an excuse to see Sam, he was coming to present Sheppard with a medal for his valor in recent battles. He had also convinced General Hammond to attend.

This left Sam with 24 hours to get Sheppard and his team back safe and sound.

What? Didn’t I tell you? Sheppard’s team was missing. Well, of course they were!

Sam sent Sheppard’s team on a simple, easy, and quick mission, so of course, they had been captured by the Genii or someone dressed like them. Now, the city was working overtime to find them and rescue them before the generals arrived. No one wanted to disappoint them. Even Caldwell and Ellis were looking. Sam suspected Caldwell was more than a bit afraid that Jack would blame him. He seemed to think – and he was right - that Jack doesn’t like him.

* * *

 

The Genii had indeed captured Sheppard’s team, to be accurate Kolya’s men were responsible for it.

They had found a small box-like artifact that was in fact a piece of ancient technology in an abandoned laboratory. They were absolutely convinced that it somehow contained information about the experiments done in there. The laboratory was full of dead Wraith so the obvious conclusion – at least for Kolya’s men - was that they were experimenting with some kind of Wraith-killing weapon.

Of course, Kolya’s people were too stupid to get the machine to work, so they had stalked Sheppard’s team until they got an opportunity to capture them in the hopes of getting McKay to make it work. That, and Kolya wanted another chance to torture and maybe kill John.

The entire team had been interrogated unsuccessfully and now Kolya had gone into torturing Sheppard mode. He had ordered two of his men to hit him repeatedly while forcing Rodney to watch, leaving Ronon and Teyla behind in a cell to avoid problems.

“Would you please stop? If you really want me to make the memory device work, I need to concentrate. In order to concentrate, I need silence and a calm environment. Hearing Sheppard grunt in pain, is not my definition of calm environment!” McKay pleaded the best he could for his friend.

“Doctor McKay, don’t lie to me. You do your best work under pressure. Or so you say,” Kolya taunted him.

“That’s not true. I’m often forced to work under pressure because the world is about to end, people kidnap me and my friends to torture them and other inconvenient events. But I would work much better in a relaxed atmosphere… not that you would allow me to have that… but at least you could stop hurting my friend!”

Kolya enjoyed torturing Sheppard way too much to give into Rodney’s pleas. Not to mention he was very pleased with the scientist’s psychological suffering. With a sadistic smile, he walked towards Sheppard until he was directly in front of him and looking directly into Rodney’s eyes to enjoy the moment, he punched John one more time.

McKay was going to beg again when the door busted open with the help of a well-known red energy and Ronon, Teyla, and a bunch of soldiers swarmed into the room shooting at everything that moved. Rodney sighed with relief and ran towards his friend to free him from his restrains.

“Are you ok, Sheppard?” He was obviously distressed. “If your mystery partner comes to see you injured and blames me, they’ll kill me. I don’t want to die after surviving Kolya… yet again.”

“The man is like a bad penny!” Lorne agreed with the scientist.

John agreed with a grunt, feeling too sore for anything else. “Won’t kill. Won’t let him.”

“Uh?” was Rodney’s very eloquent answer unable to understand him.

“His partner won’t kill you. He wouldn’t allow it,” Ronon translated for the scientist.

“Well, at least, we now know that he’s a guy…. I could use that to increase my chances at winning the bet.”

“Rodney, the love life of our friend is not a matter for games and jokes.” Teyla’s faces showed her lack of patience with Atlantis’ personnel’s love for gossip.

“You say that because you already know. Everyone else is in the dark and very curious about it.”

“Don’t complain, Rodney. It’s not my fault that he decided to trust me with that information and no one else,” she teased.

And so, laughter accompanied them on their way back to the stargate and the city they called home.

The soldiers took all the living Genii arrested and every little piece of technology or information they could find with them carrying everything behind the first team like a bunch of elves after Santa.

Anyway, they were back home in time for the festivities.

* * *

 

After some of Keller’s tender care and some much needed rest, Sheppard was feeling better the following day.

“Just in time for SGC’s call. Midway will send SG1, Generals O’Neill and Hammond and your mysterious partner immediately after.” Jennifer told the colonel. “We’ll finally know who your partner is, the bet will be settled… and Rodney will stop speculating!”

John laughed. “You can’t wait for that last bit to happen.”

Jennifer nodded with a smile, and pointed to the door, indicating that he could leave whenever he was ready.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Sheppard’s team, Sam, Keller, Radek, and more than half of the Atlantis’ personnel were in the gate room ready to receive their distinguished guests… or to be honest, consumed by the gossip worm ready to discover who was Sheppard’s partner.

The gate came to life, and seven figures came through....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story I wrote for you! Happy Holidays!!


End file.
